Nieve, chocolate y margaritas
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Serie de historias cortas Helsa y Kristanna sin conexión entre sí, intercaladas y basadas en los prompts de la Tabla Ilusoria de la comunidad 30 vicios, que abarcan diferentes universos alternos. Historia II: "Paso a paso". Modern AU. Kristanna.
1. Palabras prestadas

Serie de historias cortas Helsa y Kristanna, intercaladas y basadas en los prompts de la Tabla Ilusoria de la comunidad _30 vicios_.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, pero mientras a Mickey no le importe que se los tome prestados para hacer de las mías, me seguirán viendo en esta y otras de mis locuras. :P**

.

Un viaje inofensivo puede terminar de muchas maneras, a excepción de que te dirijas hasta la ciudad del pecado. Y para cierta rubia y cierto pelirrojo, los problemas estaban a punto de comenzar después de una noche de borrachera y unas cuantas palabras que en realidad no querían pronunciar... ¿o sí?

.

Historia I

Prompt: Palabras prestadas

Género: Comedia/Romance

Palabras: 3,270

Rating: T (vocabulario fuerte y situaciones sugerentes, más no explícitas).

* * *

 **Palabras prestadas**

* * *

Un molesto rayo de sol se coló por la ventana molestándole a través de sus párpados cerrados. Con un quejido, Elsa se removió entre las sábanas. La cabeza le martilleaba y se sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima la noche anterior. ¿Qué había sucedido como para que amaneciera así?

Con esfuerzo, sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron para encontrarse en la amplia cama king-size de la suite de ese lujoso hotel de Las Vegas, donde recordó, habían llegado el día anterior para hospedarse junto con su hermana, su novio y el molesto mejor amigo de este último. Sus pupilas vagaron a lo largo de su figura semi-cubierta por las sábanas y se abrieron con espanto al reconocerse desnuda.

Junto a ella, completamente tapada por los cobertores, otra persona dormitaba profundamente. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

" _Oh Dios mío, por favor no"_ , rogó para sus adentros al tiempo que destapaba a su acompañante de un tirón y empalidecía bruscamente al reconocerlo. Cabello rojo como el fuego, rostro moteado por pecas y un cuerpo perfectamente torneado que se hallaba en el mismo estado de desnudez que ella.

Su palidez se transformó en un bochornoso rubor en cuanto sus ojos viajaron como por inercia al sur de su anatomía…

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó con horror, provocando que el pelirrojo se despertara con violencia y se incorporara sobresaltado.

Su expresión consternada se transformó en una molesta al verla y después, en una tan asustada como la suya al darse cuenta de la situación.

—Oh, maldita sea—musitó lívido.

—¡Yo lo dije primero!—espetó Elsa y entonces ambos intercambiaron miradas de odio.

Ni cortos ni perezosos se apresuraron a salir de la cama, envolviéndose con sendas sábanas para tapar su desnudez y avanzar a trompicones por el dormitorio en busca de su ropa, la cual no lograron encontrar.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!—bramó Hans—¡¿Qué carajo pasó?!

La rubia, viendo que su acompañante se encontraba tan amnésico como ella, entornó los ojos y abrió las puertas de la habitación de par en par.

—¡Anna!—gritó, dirigiéndose a la espaciosa sala de estar que había afuera.

En el lujoso sofá de cuero de la estancia, una muchacha pelirroja dormitaba boca abajo, con sus piernas encima del acolchado mueble y medio cuerpo en el suelo. Sus ronquidos impactaban contra la alfombra y el corto vestido verde oscuro que portaba la noche anterior estaba todo torcido.

—¡Anna!—exclamó la blonda poniéndose de pie junto al colorado justo detrás del sofá—¡Despiértate, condenada ebria!

La aludida soltó un chillido y terminó por caerse al suelo completamente, desde donde se volvió a verlos. Un montón de collares de cuentas de colores colgaban de su cuello y su cabello, que hasta hacía algunas horas lucía un perfecto alisado, estaba en todas direcciones. Su maquillaje se había corrido y mostraba dos manchones oscuros en sus ojos.

—¡¿Dónde estoy?!—preguntó desorientada.

—¡Estamos en la suite! ¡Y ahora mismo me vas a explicar que fue lo que sucedió anoche y porque desperté con este animal—su hermana señaló a Hans con desaire—en la misma cama!

—¡Esta mañana tampoco está siendo un lecho de rosas para mí, estúpida!—repuso él con el mismo tono de voz.

—¡No me hables, imbécil!

—Oh chicos, lucen terribles—comentó Anna observándolos con ojos desorbitados.

Ambos tenían unas tremendas caras de resaca y el pelo desordenado, además de que el maquillaje de Elsa se hallaba tan corrido como el suyo. Definitivamente había sido una buena noche.

—¡¿Qué pasó anoche?!—exigió saber la albina con fuego en los ojos.

Anna se puso de pie y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa. Entonces recordó…

 _El grupo de jóvenes había viajado hasta la capital del pecado para relajarse y pasarla bien. Cualquier capilla de Las Vegas además, le parecía propicia a la pelirroja para unirse de una vez por todas con su novio, tras tres intensos años de relación. Ninguno de los dos quería una boda ostentosa, de modo que aquello les venía bien._

 _Por eso y a pesar de que Elsa no se había mostrado muy convencida con la idea, había apartado boletos de avión para el primer vuelo hacia Nevada y una lujosa suite en un hotel de cinco estrellas._

 _La generosa cuenta de ahorros que le había concedido su padre podía permitírselo._

 _Poco después la entusiasmada colorada abordaba el avión junto su hermana, Kristoff y el mejor amigo de este con rumbo a Las Vegas. La rubia y el pelirrojo serían sus testigos, aunque había convenido con su novio que lo mejor sería mantenerlos bajo control debido a lo mucho que se odiaban._

 _La ciudad en medio del desierto, con sus flamantes casinos y sus luces despampanantes, lucía como el paraíso la tarde en que arribaron. Casi de inmediato todos concordaron en visitar uno de los clubes nocturnos más populares de la zona._

 _O casi todos._

— _Ese lugar va a estar reventar de gente—atajó Elsa—y para que lo sepan, todavía no me parece la idea de que se casen en una vulgar capilla de por aquí. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?_

— _¿Y qué es lo que propone Su Majestad entonces?—inquirió Hans con velado desdén._

 _La muchacha lo fulminó con los ojos._

— _Eres tan remilgada—le espetó el cobrizo—, no te divertirías ni aunque te estuvieran apuntando con una maldita pistola. ¡Aflójate un poco, reina de hielo!_

— _¡Tú no sabes lo que podría o no podría hacer! ¡Y en cualquier caso ni siquiera te estaba hablando a ti!_

— _Oigan, no peleen aquí—les pidió Anna tratando de calmar la situación, en tanto el rubio a su lado ponía los ojos en blanco—, ¡vamos a divertirnos! ¡Anímate hermana!_

 _Elsa le dirigió a Hans una última mirada de desprecio antes de que se pusieran en marcha. ¡Le demostraría a ese idiota que estaba equivocado! Esa noche iba a olvidarse de sus escrupulosas costumbres y a pasarla bien, costara lo que le costara._

 _La música y la algarabía inundaban cada rincón del club a donde los cuatro ingresaron. Los muchachos pidieron un par de botellas de licor y la celebración no tardo en arrancar._

 _Tanto la albina como el colorado no paraban de echar chispas por los ojos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, ajenos a los cariños que se hacían sus acompañantes. Media hora y un par de copas después, ya se habían soltado unos cuantos comentarios ácidos el uno al otro._

 _Una hora y media botella de licor más tarde estaban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión. Para cuando la botella se había terminado pasado otro largo rato, los dos se besaban apasionadamente, olvidando cualquier rencilla pasada y todo atisbo de decencia._

 _Kristoff observó tan pasmado como su novia, la manera en la que su amigo devoraba los labios de su cuñada, sentada sobre su regazo. Había tanto apuro en sus movimientos, que juraría que faltaba poco para que tumbara a la joven allí mismo en la mesa y comenzara a desvestirla._

— _Viejo, ustedes definitivamente tienen la relación más disfuncional y enfermiza que he visto entre dos personas—habló, desconcertado e igualmente ebrio—. ¡Qué demonios!—depositó su vaso de alcohol de un golpe en la mesa—¡Ustedes son quienes deberían de casarse! ¡Son el uno para el otro!_

 _Anna festejó sus palabras con un chillido emocionado y dando aplausos con las manos._

 _¡Una boda entre su adorada hermana y Hans! En aquel instante, esa parecía la conclusión más lógica y razonable de todas. Su novio tenía ideas tan brillantes. ¿Qué más daba que les cedieran sus lugares a ellos, si eso significaba hacerlos felices? Bien podían esperar un poco más pero aquella misión, en el nombre del amor y de todo lo sagrado, no._

 _Tanto Elsa como su nuevo amante se mostraron repentinamente encantados con la propuesta, ya el alcohol en sus venas haciéndoles más efecto que nunca._

 _Muy risueños, los cuatro amigos salieron del lugar arrastrándose los unos a los otros, decididos a comenzar con los preparativos del inesperado enlace. No transcurrió demasiado tiempo antes de que localizaran una capilla para tal propósito._

 _El juez Weselton, encargado de oficiar las bodas exprés en aquel pequeño lugar, se encontraba a punto de retirarse cuando le anunciaron la llegada de otra pareja. Acababa de casar a un par de gays y quería marcharse cuanto antes a su apartamento a terminarse la última botella de vodka que guardaba para noches movidas como esa, en las que se preguntaba como una persona respetable como él había terminado oficiando ceremonias de una forma tan patética en ese tugurio de Las Vegas._

 _Pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar._

 _Con talante serio, el anciano volvió a ingresar a la capilla y observó al finísimo grupo de personas que tenía enfrente._

 _Un rubio alto y grandote, con el saco desarreglado y que llevaba de la mano a una jovencita de cabello rojizo despeinado, bastante risueña y tan pasada de copas como él. A su lado, un pelirrojo que no se encontraba en mejor estado sostenía por la cintura a una chica de pelo platinado ataviada con un ajustado vestido color perla, que parecía a punto de caerse por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido y aun así sonreía de oreja a oreja._

— _¿Quién de ustedes va a casarse?—interrogó el viejecito, observando con cierta reprobación a los jóvenes._

 _No que no estuviera acostumbrado a ver escenas así, pero es que de verdad quería largarse cuanto antes._

— _¡Nosotros!—exclamó el colorado con la voz quebrada por la borrachera—¡Adoro a esta mujer! ¡Voy a cuidarla, voy a mantenerla y voy a hacerle tantas cosas sucias esta noche que no se podrá sentar en una semana!_

— _Awwww—la aludida soltó un sonido enternecido ante tan apasionada y poco ortodoxa confesión, y rápidamente envolvió el cuello de Hans con sus delgados brazos para que ambos juntaran sus labios atropelladamente._

 _Weselton enarcó una ceja._

— _Claro—masculló con sarcasmo—, ¿y quién de ustedes va a pagar?_

 _Anna levantó su mano y buscó torpemente en su bolso, de donde sacó unos cuantos billetes de considerable denominación. Los ojos del enjuto anciano brillaron al vislumbrar el dinero y de inmediato su rostro mutó a uno más amable._

— _¡Estupendo!—exclamó de manera alegre—¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Pasen por aquí!_

 _Mientras la colorada le colocaba a su hermana un pequeño velo falso que tenían en el lugar, Kristoff comenzó a tararear desafinadamente lo que pretendía ser una marcha nupcial._

 _En menos de un minuto, la desalineada y feliz pareja se ubicó en sus lugares para intercambiar sus votos. Las palabras de aceptación fueron pronunciadas por su improvisado casamentero y las firmas de sus testigos puestas en los documentos de rigor. Los novios todavía reían cuando les llegó el turno el firmar._

— _Por el poder que me conceden el estado de Nevada y esta capilla de poca monta, yo los declaro marido y mujer—decretó Weselton—. Puedes besar a la novia._

 _Los aplausos y vítores borrachos de sus amigos no se hicieron de esperar cuando el cobrizo se inclinó para abrazar a Elsa y besarla, de una manera muy poco apropiada para estar en público, pero a ninguno pareció importarle._

 _El anciano se retiró satisfecho por otra hora de trabajo productiva y listo para hacer su propia fiesta en casa, mientras los recién casados y su séquito salían contentos._

 _La noche aún era joven y todavía quedaba espacio en sus organismos para seguir embriagándose._

—Ohhhh, de modo que por eso tengo este tatuaje en el brazo—Anna miró la escandalosa frase de doble sentido que decoraba su antebrazo—. ¿Será permanente?

Las frías manos de su hermana agarraron bruscamente los collares de fantasía que llevaba al cuello, acercándola a ella para mirarla a los ojos con expresión asesina.

—¿Dejaste que me casara con este infeliz y no moviste un dedo para impedirlo?—preguntó Elsa amenazadoramente.

La colorada balbuceó intimidada por la fría actitud de la mayor.

Hans miró la alianza que reposaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

—Oh Dios mío—murmuró y luego miró a Anna, con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par—. Me cago en ti—la cobriza hizo una mueca—, ¡me cago en ti y me cago en toda esta maldita ciudad con sus casinos y sus capillas de porquería!—bramó.

—¡Anna, ¿cómo pudiste permitir que hiciéramos esto?! ¡Tú eres quien iba a casarse! ¡Tú!—la blonda la sacudió exasperadamente.

—Pero… p-pero…

—¡Nos jodiste la vida!—le reclamó Hans, tan furioso como su hermana.

—Oh vamos chicos, no desesperen, esto no es tan malo—Anna sonrió nerviosamente—. Después de todo, ustedes ya eran como un matrimonio, con toda esa tensión sexual y sus discusiones. Ahora ya pueden decir que es oficial, jejejeje…

Su risita nerviosa disminuyó cuando dos pares de ojos azules y verdes la fulminaron.

Elsa la soltó y se volvió para encarar a su flamante marido.

—¡¿Y ahora cómo vamos a hacer para arreglar esto?! ¡Estúpido!

—¡En eso debiste pensar antes de firmar por toda esta mierda!

—¡Yo no firmé sola esa maldita acta de matrimonio, imbécil!

—¡Tienes razón!—Hans escaneó con su mirada toda la habitación—¿Dónde está el hijo de puta que comenzó todo esto?

Como si de una invocación se tratara, la puerta de la otra habitación se abrió revelando a un joven de cabellos rubios revueltos, vestido solo con su bóxer, su camisa mal abotonada y unos graciosos calcetines de renos en los pies. A su rostro desvelado solo le faltaba la palabra "resaca" expuesta en todo su esplendor.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto mis pantalones?—preguntó Kristoff, ignorando las miradas rabiosas de sus amigos y la asustada que lucía su novia.

Anna volteó hacia un rincón y señaló con su índice una enorme pecera que descansaba allí. En el interior y encima del castillo de coral falso que habían puesto para los peces, se podía distinguir la prenda por la que preguntaba su pareja.

¿Cómo habían llegado los jeans del blondo allí adentro? Era un misterio que probablemente jamás conseguirían resolver, ni era importante en ese instante.

—Maldición, eran mis favoritos—murmuró Kristoff antes de que una mano le hiciera darse la vuelta bruscamente.

—¡Infeliz, todo esto es tu culpa!—profirió Hans.

El rubio se deshizo de su agarre y lo empujó. No hacía falta preguntar a que se estaba refiriendo; su laguna mental de la noche pasada no era tan grande. De hecho recordaba detalles muy interesantes de la improvisada boda.

—¿Quiénes eran quienes decían anoche que se amarían para toda la vida y envejecerían el uno al lado del otro?—preguntó de manera cruel y socarrona.

—¡Nosotros no pudimos decir esas cosas!—exclamó Elsa—¡Esas palabras jamás saldrían de nuestras bocas! ¡Nos odiamos!

—Pues no era lo que parecía ayer—replicó Kristoff cortantemente y con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro—. Y ni si les ocurra culparnos por esta mierda, porque nadie les puso una pistola en la cabeza para firmar esa ridícula acta de matrimonio. Ustedes tortolitos, dijeron "sí acepto" delante del juez y su patético peluquín. Así que no me vengan con sus cosas ahora.

La blonda se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, sin recordar nada de aquello. Al menos no con claridad. Lo único de lo que podía acordarse era de las manos grandes e insistentes de Hans en torno a su cuerpo y los besos furiosos que ella le devolvía, mientras caminaban enredados por la suite y se abrían paso hasta la habitación. Solo hacer memoria hacía que se sintiera ruborizada y que experimentara un extraño y placentero calor en su vientre, algo que definitivamente no podía ser.

Así como tampoco podían ser los votos que torpemente habían pronunciado en el altar de aquella capilla de quinta, ni las borrachas declaraciones de amor que habían compartido a lo largo de la noche. No, ese tipo de discursos no saldrían de ellos y mucho menos para dedicarlos al otro. Eran palabras que habían pedido prestadas tan solo por un momento irracional y que realmente no les pertenecían.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?—inquirió el pelirrojo bruscamente, tan alterado como ella y sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

Eso. ¿Qué iban a hacer? No podían jugar a los recién casados cuando la verdad era que se odiaban, ¿o no? Aquello era cosa seria y Elsa no estaba lista ni quería compartir su vida con un tipo como él… no quería, ¿verdad?

—¡Esto es tu culpa, idiota!—exclamó, buscando desquitar toda esa confusión que sentía.

—¡¿Mi culpa?!—los ojos verdes la miraron con furia contenida.

—¡Sí! ¡Por insistir en ir a embriagarnos a ese antro de mala muerte! ¿Sabes lo que eres? ¡Un maldito estúpido y un vividor! ¡Eso es lo que eres!

Hans la miró con la sangre hirviendo. ¡Cómo le gustaba esa mujer cuando estaba enojada! La pálida piel de sus mejillas se encendía de una manera adorable y tal y como estaba en ese momento, con sus orbes azules brillando de enfado, el pelo completamente revuelto y la sábana envuelta alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo, se veía condenadamente sensual. Además de que por alguna extraña y enferma razón, en el fondo le encantaba cuando le hablaba sin ningún respeto; era la única chica que se atrevía a hacerlo.

¡Qué ganas tenía de ponerla en su lugar y darle lo que se merecía en la cama! Teniendo esto en mente, se aproximó hasta ella, sigiloso como un león a punto de atacar a una gacela indefensa y le habló desafiante, a muy pocos centímetros de su delicado rostro.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a esa maldita habitación y arreglamos este asunto como se debe?

La estaba desafiando. Elsa se sintió estremecer y adoptó un semblante peligroso. Ese sujeto se iba a enterar de lo que era capaz.

Airada, anduvo hasta el dormitorio con él pisándole los talones y lo último que vieron sus acompañantes, fue la puerta cerrándose de un portazo antes de que algunos gritos resonaran desde adentro. Se escuchó un golpe contra la pared, pero estaban seguros de que no era porque se estuviesen agrediendo, sino por una situación distinta. Y muy íntima.

—Creo que esta vez sí metimos la pata—murmuró Anna, jugueteando con un mechón despeinado de su cabello y una expresión nerviosa.

—Y una mierda. Esos dos ya se traían ganas desde antes, van a estar bien—le aseguró su novio.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto, tanto como que conozco a ese par mejor que la palma de mi mano—afirmó él—. Se gritarán un poco, se acostarán y pelearán un poco más antes de aceptar la realidad. Pero créeme, no van a recurrir al divorcio exprés ni aunque se les pase por la cabeza. Nop, esos dos se van a quedar casados para el resto de sus absurdas vidas. Aunque vivan peleando como perros y gatos.

—Oh, ya veo—los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron y junto sus manos con emoción—, entonces hicimos algo bueno, ¿verdad, Kristoff?

—Yo no sé si sea bueno exactamente, pero supongo que era inevitable—dijo el aludido encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora dejemos a la feliz pareja y vayamos a vaciar el buffet. Esta resaca me está dando hambre.

—¡Quiero waffles!

Ambos salieron de la habitación una vez que la colorada se hubo lavado el rostro y el muchacho puesto unos pantalones, haciendo como que no escuchaban los nada discretos gemidos que provenían de la habitación de la suite, junto con el inconfundible sonido del bamboleo del colchón.

Definitivamente ese viaje no había salido como esperaban, ¿pero qué cosa lo hacía?

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola. Bienvenidos a otra nueva producción de _Frozen Fan & Co._, donde todas sus perversas fantasías se hacen realidad. En esta ocasión he decidido tomar como inspiración la tabla Ilusoria de la comunidad 30 vicios para realizar esta nueva sección; algo que ya habían hecho _Anielha_ y _Butterfly Comte_ (extraño a esa chica) con nuestro querido ship de Iceburns y otras tablas. Normalmente uno se inscribe en ese sitio, pero creo que no les molestará que tome prestados algunos cuantos prompts para inspirarme sin hacer tantos trámites. xD

Como ven, el primer tema era el de "palabras prestadas" y bueno, surgió esta pequeña historia para justificarlo, supongo que se entendió bien. Como me gusta cuando los queridos Helsa se ponen en ese plan así todo sensual, ¿a ustedes no? :3

Ya tenía ganas de estrenar esta sección porque se me han ocurrido algunas ideas; ya saben, escribir realmente me relaja en mi tiempo libre, es una gran terapia para mí. Las historias que encontrarán aquí serán cortas, (alrededor de 5,000 palabras, creo), ya que no quiero saturarme tanto. Tampoco sé con que frecuencia vaya a actualizar, pero tengan por seguro que pienso cumplir los 30 prompts de la tabla.

La siguiente historia será un Kristanna, aunque todavía tengo que pensarla bien. Mientras tanto, espero que hayan disfrutado con esta primera entrega.

¡Nos leemos prontito, manténganse geniales! ;D


	2. Paso a paso

Serie de historias cortas Helsa y Kristanna, intercaladas y basadas en los prompts de la Tabla Ilusoria de la comunidad _30 vicios_.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, pero mientras a Mickey no le importe que se los tome prestados para hacer de las mías, me seguirán viendo en esta y otras de mis locuras. :P**

.

Desde el fatal accidente que había dejado a la menor de las hermanas Solberg en una silla de ruedas, la joven no tenía ningún motivo para ser feliz. Sin embargo, la llegada de un rubio testarudo haría que las cosas volvieran a cambiar para ella. ¿Sería que la vida le iba a sonreír de nuevo?

.

Historia II

Prompt: Paso a paso

Género: Drama/Romance

Palabras: 4,233

Rating: K+

* * *

 **Paso a paso**

* * *

Kristoff se detuvo en frente de la verja que daba acceso a la elegante casa de aquel barrio, lleno de lujosas residencias. Detrás de la misma, se podía apreciar un jardín bien cuidado y repleto de rosas blancas y una pequeña escalinata por la que se ascendía a las puertas principales de aquella espléndida mansión. En su vida había puesto un pie en un lugar tan distinguido.

Tocó el timbre y una voz le habló a través del intercomunicador a un lado de la cancela. Una vez que el joven se hubo identificado, el mismo se abrió dejándole pasar. En la entrada, un hombre algo regordete y enfundado en un pulcro uniforme salió para recibirlo.

—Tú debes ser el fisioterapeuta que envío la clínica—dijo el mayordomo, apreciando las ropas blancas con las que estaba ataviado—, pasa. La señorita Solberg está esperándote en su despacho. Mi nombre es Kai—se presentó, mientras lo conducía por un pasillo pulcramente alfombrado.

El rubio se presentó a su vez hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta entreabierta, que Kai empujó suavemente.

—Entra, muchacho. Señorita Solberg, el fisioterapeuta ha llegado.

—Gracias Kai, puedes retirarte—una joven pálida y de cabellos rubios se levantó de su asiento—. Buenos días. Así que tú eres Kristoff; no imagine que fueras tan joven.

—Buenos días, señorita—el aludido le echó un vistazo a su anfitriona y pensó que podía comentarle lo mismo.

La muchacha frente a sí no tendría más de veintiún años. Era bonita y estaba impecablemente vestida con un conjunto de falda y blazer que evidentemente eran de diseñador.

—Elsa, llámame Elsa. Puedes tutearme—ella le extendió una mano delicada que estrechó con firmeza—. Imagino que en la clínica te han dado ya todos los detalles acerca de porque fuiste enviado aquí. Dime, ¿tienes experiencia tratando pacientes en rehabilitación?

—La verdad no—Kristoff se llevó una mano a la nuca—, soy recién egresado de Fisioterapia. Pero le aseguro… te aseguro que tengo muy buena disposición para trabajar en lo que hago y que soy muy responsable—replicó.

En verdad necesitaba el trabajo.

—Eso está muy bien, de todas maneras en el hospital me dieron muy buenas referencias de ti y es una ventaja que no seas tan mayor—Elsa junto sus delgadas manos frente a sí—, a decir verdad, necesito a alguien con mucha paciencia y profesionalismo. Tratar con mi hermana no es una tarea fácil.

—Muchas personas no reaccionan bien después de sufrir un accidente grave—comentó Kristoff, comprendiendo a lo que se refería—, no deberías inquietarte. Estoy seguro de que tras la rehabilitación, tu hermana se pondrá muy bien. Para eso estoy aquí.

Elsa sonrió con melancolía.

—Eres muy optimista—dijo—, eso va a ser de ayuda. Sígueme—los dos salieron de la oficina para ascender por la escalera en forma de caracol del vestíbulo—. Sé muy bien como es el proceso. Yo misma no estaba en la mejor disposición después del accidente, a pesar de que afortunadamente no resulté con secuelas importantes del mismo.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, recordando el expediente que había leído. Un año atrás, la familia Solberg (una de las más importantes de la clase alta en Oslo), había sufrido una fatal volcadura en su auto mientras volvían a la ciudad después de un viaje. El siniestro había sido tan terrible, que el señor y la señora Solberg habían muerto instantáneamente.

Su hija mayor había salido bien librada, dentro de lo que cabía, al no resultar lastimada más que con un par de golpes y una fractura que había sanado pronto. La hermana pequeña de Elsa, sin embargo, no había corrido con la misma suerte.

—Anna ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles, desde lo del accidente—explicó la platinada—. Estar en silla de ruedas ha supuesto un golpe muy duro para ella. Por suerte, el doctor nos ha dicho que existe la posibilidad de que vuelva a caminar, siempre y cuando todo vaya bien con su rehabilitación. Pero me temo que mi hermanita está tan deprimida, que apenas y quiere cooperar. Y aquí es donde entras tú—se detuvieron en frente de una puerta blanca, con finos detalles en rosa—. Debo advertirte de nuevo Kristoff, que ella no es fácil de tratar. Pero si eres tan profesional como dices, quiero suponer que sabrás cumplir con tu trabajo sin darle la mayor importancia.

—¿A qué te refieres con qué no es fácil de tratar?

—Ahora verás—Elsa tocó a la puerta y desde adentro, la voz de una mujer le indicó que podía pasar.

La habitación de la menor de las Solberg era amplia y estaba repleta de muebles caros, aunque transmitía cierto aire infantil, con sus paredes en tonos rosados y las muñecas que se mostraban en un anaquel. Adentro, una mujer algo mayor y robusta pero con semblante amable, le sonrió a los recién llegados. No así la jovencita que estaba sentada en la cama, entre las sábanas deshechas.

Sus ojos, de un tono entre azul y verde, miraron con seriedad de Elsa y luego lo escudriñaron a él con desdén. Tenía su largo cabello cobrizo sujetado en dos trenzas, que acentuaban aún más su aspecto de niña junto con las pecas de su rostro y el delicado camisón que portaba; tal parecía que se acababa de levantar. Se veía muy pequeña y frágil.

—Buenos días, Gerda—Elsa se dirigió a la mujer, quien le respondió el saludo con afabilidad—, Anna. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, hermanita?

—Igual que ayer y que todos los días—la aludida le contestó cortantemente—, ¿qué quieres?

—Solo vine a presentarte a alguien, recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos días ¿verdad?—la mayor le hablaba con suavidad, sin reparar en lo grosero de su actitud—Acerca de tu rehabilitación. Este es el fisioterapeuta que ha enviado la clínica para ayudarte.

—¡Pues dile que se largue! ¡Ya te dije que no pienso hacer nada de esa mierda! ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz!—chilló la pelirroja, mirando a Elsa con resentimiento.

—Anna, por favor, tienes que cooperar con esto. Acuérdate de lo que dijo el doctor—replicó la rubia sin inquietarse—. Kristoff te va a ayudar con tus ejercicios. Y si las cosas salen bien, podrías volver a caminar de nuevo…

—¿Eres sorda o qué? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Lárguense! ¡Lárguense y déjenme tranquila!

Suspirando, la albina se acercó hasta ella tratando de hacerla entrar en razón y extendió una mano para tocarle el hombro. Anna la apartó de un brusco empujón.

—¡Vete al demonio, Elsa! ¡Estoy harta de ti!—le gritó—¡Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz! ¡Lárgate y llévate a este tipo contigo! ¡No quiero verte!

Una expresión dolida cruzó por los grandes ojos azules de Elsa, quien luego se apresuró a recomponer un semblante frío y se apartó de su hermana.

—No voy a obligarte a soportar mi presencia—le dijo—, pero Kristoff se queda aquí. Quieras o no, va a ayudarte con tu rehabilitación, así que ni te molestes en echarlo—las hermanas se retaron con las pupilas unos segundos, antes de que la platinada se volviera de nuevo hacia él—. Te dejo con mi hermana, ponte cómodo. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírsela a Gerda. Con permiso.

El sonido de los tacones de la rubia se perdió a lo largo del pasillo. Incómodo, Kristoff miró a la colorada quien solo se dedicaba olímpicamente a ignorarlo.

—Que agradable que un joven esté aquí para ayudarnos un poco—Gerda habló rompiendo el embarazoso silencio—, puedes llamarme Gerda, muchacho. Estoy segura de que tu presencia va a alegrar mucho a la señorita Anna, la pobre siempre está tan solita. Con su hermana trabajando tanto; le hará muy bien tener a alguien como tú para hacerle compañía.

Anna le envió a la mujer una mirada fulminante.

—¡Gerda! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no meterte en los asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia?

—La señorita tiene mucho carácter—la criada le guiñó un ojo al blondo—, ahora vamos a ponerla en su silla. Tal vez salir un rato al jardín le siente bien, ¿eso te gustaría, mi niña?—la jovencita no respondió, sino que se limitó a voltear la cara con arrogancia—¿Quieres hacerme el favor, muchacho?

—Por supuesto—Kristoff se acercó a la chica con algo de dubitación, quien finalmente lo miró con recelo.

Reluctantemente, la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó en vilo, sin que ella protestara pero tampoco haciendo nada para facilitarle las cosas. Por suerte era muy menuda y pesaba realmente poco. La depositó con delicadeza en la silla de ruedas que Gerda les acercó.

—Gerda, no quiero salir al jardín. Ve y prepárame una taza de chocolate, ¡y que no se te olvide ponerle azúcar!—le espetó Anna autoritariamente—¡Y hazlo rápido!

La criada sonrió con calidez.

—Enseguida regresó—dijo, antes de salir tranquilamente de la habitación.

—Y tú—se dirigió a Kristoff—, ya que estás aquí, sirve de algo y tiende mi cama. Pero ten cuidado con las sábanas.

—No pienso hacer nada de eso—el muchacho se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que oíste, no soy tu criado. Y ya que estamos a solas, vamos a dejar en claro unas cuantas cosas—se aproximó dos pasos hacia ella, enfrentándose a la rabiosa mirada de esas pupilas turquesas—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero no pienso soportar los caprichitos ni berrinchitos de una niña malcriada. Mucho menos que me hables sin el más mínimo respeto. ¿Has entendido?

—¡Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y vas a soportar todo lo que a mí me dé la gana!—le gritó Anna—Y si no, ¡ya sabes muy bien por donde está la puerta!

—Me temo que no es tan sencillo, verás, a mí me contrató tu hermana, no tú—dijo Kristoff, tal y como si hablara con una niña pequeña—. Y mientras ella no me despida, vas a seguir viéndome por aquí todos los días. Así que si yo fuera tú, mejoraría mi actitud y me iría acostumbrando a eso.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes, ¿quién se creía que era ese idiota para hablarle así?

—No me asusta tener que tratar contigo, Anna. He lidiado con gente peor que tú, créeme. Pero descuida, te prometo que muy pronto vas a sentirte mejor. Yo no dejo que nada se interponga con mi trabajo. Y esa terca actitud tuya no va a ser la excepción.

Ella bufó. No le pondría las cosas tan fáciles a ese engreído.

* * *

En efecto, los días siguientes no fueron un lecho de rosas para el joven y egresado fisioterapeuta, que siempre se esforzaba por dar lo mejor de sí. Todos los días llegaba muy temprano a la residencia Solberg y ayudaba a Anna a llevar a cabo sus ejercicios, pese a las groserías de esta y su insistencia en negarse.

La chiquilla no cooperaba, pero Kristoff no era de los que se daban fácilmente por vencidos. Los sirvientes de la casa le habían tomado un gran aprecio e incluso Elsa sonreía más a menudo, al ver el empeño que ponía para asistir a su pequeña hermana.

Algo que la pelirroja estaba muy lejos de hacer. Cada vez que su mirada se posaba en el blondo era para mirarlo con menosprecio. Siempre le hablaba de manera cortante y prácticamente, él la tenía que obligar a realizar cada ejercicio. La colorada tenía un carácter muy explosivo y no dudaba en gritarle o discutir hasta con las excusas más tontas.

Pero para su decepción, nada de eso había sido suficiente para ahuyentarlo.

—¿Sientes algo?—Kristoff dejó de masajear suavemente su pierna para mirarla a la cara.

Aquellos masajes eran muy importantes para que la muchacha fuera recobrando la sensibilidad en sus piernas. Pero rara vez parecían surtir efecto.

—No—Anna le contestó secamente.

—Bueno, así es al principio. Estoy seguro de que veremos mejores resultados apenas avancen unas semanas—el muchacho soltó el delgado tobillo de su paciente—, esta terapia requiere mucha paciencia.

—¡Ya basta con esta mierda!—Anna movió su silla de ruedas y se dio la vuelta en ella bruscamente—¡¿Es qué nadie entiende que no tiene caso?! ¡Estoy harta de la maldita terapia!

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?—le preguntó él con el ceño fruncido—¿Por qué no quieres poner de tu parte? ¿Es no que deseas recuperarte?

—¡Por qué no va a funcionar!—chilló ella enojada—¡Tú y Elsa son los únicos que insisten con esto! ¡Me tienen harta!

—Eso es porque el doctor ha dicho que tienes una posibilidad—replicó Kristoff con paciencia—, no sabes lo importante que es eso. Muchas personas en tu situación desearían contar con esa oportunidad.

—Tú lo has dicho, es solo una posibilidad. Ni siquiera el médico sabe si va a dar resultado—Anna lo miró con amargura—, ¿para qué me molesto?

—Nunca vas a averiguarlo sino lo intentas.

—Yo me voy a quedar para siempre en esta maldita silla de ruedas. Es sencillo, es la pura verdad—ella se movió hasta la ventana para observar hacia afuera con el rostro serio—, pero mi hermana es tan estúpida, que hace como si creyera lo contrario solo para ayudarme y sentirse como la señorita correcta y llena de compasión que se muere por ser.

—¿Por qué eres tan mala con Elsa?—inquirió Kristoff acercándose hasta estar a su lado—Ella se preocupa mucho por ti. No es justo que la trates así.

—¡Ella no se preocupa por nadie!—soltó Anna—¡Por nadie más que por si misma! ¡Así ha sido desde niñas!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La chica movió su silla para apartarse del ventanal y quedar frente a él.

—Seguro que te has quedado deslumbrado por su fachada de perfección—espetó con desprecio—, así hace con todos. Era lo mismo con nuestros padres, ¿sabes? Estaban más orgullosos de ella que de mí. A su lado, yo ni siquiera existía—un gesto resentido contrajo sus delicadas facciones—, siempre era Elsa quien se llevaba todos los halagos, todas las felicitaciones, toda la atención. Siempre es a ella a quien todos admiran. La más responsable, la más talentosa, la más bonita. Todo le sale bien. En cambio yo, siempre he sido la torpe y la inútil, y ahora más que estoy en silla de ruedas. Por eso papá nunca confiaba en mí.

—No deberías hablar así acerca de ti misma—Kristoff se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura—, tienes muchas cosas a tu favor. Mírate, eres inteligente y muy linda, aún en estas condiciones. Y tu hermana solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—No, eso no es cierto.

—Lo es, estoy seguro de que Elsa nunca haría nada que te lastimara.

—Tú no lo entiendes—Anna desvió la mirada—, yo nunca podría confiar en ella. Antes estaba bien con que se llevara toda la atención, ni siquiera me importaba. Pero luego, las cosas cambiaron—sus ojos reflejaron tristeza—. Había un chico, ¿sabes? Él llegó a ser realmente importante para mí. Era tan amable, tan comprensivo, podía hablarle de lo que fuera. Y también era apuesto. Así que cuando se fijó en mí, yo ni siquiera lo podía creer—suspiró—, yo había estado enamorada de Hans desde los quince años, pero nunca me atreví a hablarle porque, pues… siempre creí que estaba interesado en mi hermana—rió con ironía—. De modo que me sentí realmente feliz cuando se me acercó un día y me pidió salir. Porque finalmente tenía algo especial en mi vida, algo que ni siquiera Elsa sería capaz de quitarme. O eso creía.

Su juvenil rostro se endureció aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—Nos hicimos muy cercanos, todos los días venía a verme. Cuando estaba a su lado, me sentía como la chica más afortunada del mundo, porque él siempre me escuchaba. Siempre tenía palabras amables para mí y me recordaba lo valiosa que era. Realmente llegué a creer que sentía algo por mí—el labio inferior le tembló—, pero eso se terminó el día en que me dijo la verdad. Lo cierto era que solo se había acercado a mí por interés. Me confesó que en realidad me estaba usando para acercarse a Elsa, porque estaba enamorado de ella—la voz se le quebró en un sollozo—, ¿te das cuenta? ¡De ella! ¡Que siempre lo ha tenido todo! ¡No era justo! No sabes como odié en ese instante a los dos.

El blondo observó impotente como se quebraba enfrente suyo y sintió una opresión en el pecho al verla de esa forma. No le gustaba mirarla llorar.

—Al día siguiente de que me dijera la verdad, Hans se le confesó a mi hermana—prosiguió la joven—, y ella… ella fue tan mala con él. Le dijo cosas tan crueles. Cosas como que nunca estaría a su altura y que no podría amar a alguien tan falso y egoísta. Pero eso es lo que ella es, ¡una mala persona! ¡Que solo sabe herir a los demás!—exclamó, resentida—Fue por eso que pocos días después, Hans se marchó del país para no regresar. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí. Y eso es algo que nunca podré perdonarle a Elsa.

Anna volvió a poner en marcha su silla de ruedas para darle la espalda y alejarse.

—Poco después de eso, pasó lo del accidente y bueno… el resto es historia. Creo que mi vida entera es un fracaso—sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los posa-brazos de la silla—¿Sabes? Mi hermana siempre dijo que la única razón para haber sido tan dura con Hans, fue porque se atrevió a usarme solo para acercarse a ella. Pero yo no le creo nada. Es típico de Elsa querer ser siempre el centro de atención.

—Yo no creo que sea de esa manera—replicó Kristoff, incorporándose en su lugar—, ella no tiene la culpa de como se dieron las cosas. Uno no puede elegir de quien se enamora y de quien no, esas cosas solo pasan y ya. Y aunque así sea, ese tipo fue un imbécil por utilizarte—añadió con sincera aversión—, eres una chica única, Anna. Pero creo que ni siquiera tú te das cuenta de eso.

Todavía de espaldas a él, la mencionada sonrió tristemente. Ese rubio estaba resultando ser más blando de lo que creía.

—Como sea, no sé porque te estoy contando estas cosas—dijo, tratando de volver a adoptar su usual tono arrogante—. Tal vez así me dejes de fastidiar con eso de acercarme más a mi hermana. No quisiera ni seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que alguien así.

—Anna—la cobriza se estremeció al sentir una de las manos grandes de su acompañante encima de su hombro—, basta con eso. Sabes que ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Ninguna de las dos la tiene. Realmente, me gustaría que te olvidarás de todo lo que me has contado para que fueras feliz.

—Tú no entiendes como me siento. No sabes lo que es volverte una inútil y estar todo el tiempo en esta silla de ruedas. Estoy tan cansada… tan cansada…

De nuevo se abandonó al llanto, esta vez ocultando la cara entre sus delicadas manos para evitar mirarlo. No obstante, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por alejarse cuando el joven la rodeó con sus brazos, en un gesto protector y consolador al mismo tiempo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de segura.

Para sus adentros, Kristoff empezaba a entender de donde provenía toda esa amargura que guardaba la menor de las Solberg. Nunca iba a curarse si seguía sumida en esos pensamientos tan dolorosos, nunca tendría motivos para sonreír de nuevo.

No podía permitir tal cosa. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le había tomado un gran cariño a la muchacha, a pesar de sus arranques de enojo y su presunción.

Anna era una persona muy vulnerable y necesitada de afecto. De modo que se prometió a si mismo estar ahí para ella.

La pelirroja no solo volvería a caminar, sino que sería verdaderamente feliz.

* * *

Los meses habían pasado de manera tranquila pero dándole espacio al tiempo como para ver verdaderos progresos en su convivencia con la joven. Si bien seguían discutiendo de vez en cuando, Anna había dejado de ser desagradable con él e incluso había logrado que realizara sus ejercicios sin rechistar. No sabía si había cambiado de opinión respecto a lo de rehabilitarse, pero al parecer la muchacha disfrutaba de su compañía, por lo cual estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso.

Cuando dejaba de lado sus esfuerzos por ser caprichosa, dejaba ver una personalidad que lo cautivaba, una con la que se atrevía a bromear y a ser más extrovertida. Había sido toda una hazaña hacerla sonreír en un par de ocasiones y cada vez que lo hacía, juraba que la habitación entera se iluminaba.

Pero el verdadero logro se había dado unos días atrás, en el momento en que Anna por fin había logrado tenerse en pie por un par de segundos.

Los ejercicios estaban dando resultado y poco a poco, recuperaba la sensibilidad en sus piernas. Esa había sido una gran señal para Kristoff, quien estaba más empeñado que nunca en hacer que se recuperara. Y aunque ella no lo admitiera, sabía que eso también le había devuelto las esperanzas.

Animado, el rubio se dirigió hasta el enorme jardín trasero de la residencia sujetando la correa de su mascota, un enorme pastor alemán de ojos canela que caminaba con la lengua de fuera.

Anna se encontraba sentada en su silla junto a la fuente y se sorprendió al verlo acercarse con el animal.

—Este es Sven, mi perro—lo presentó el blondo al llegar junto a ella—. Me pareció que te gustaría verlo. Le pedí permiso a tu hermana para traerlo aquí.

—¡Hola Sven! ¡Qué bonito eres!—exclamó la colorada, riendo cuando el can subió sus patas delanteras a su regazo para olfatearla—¡Eres tan bonito!

Kristoff observó con una sonrisa como el perro aceptaba las caricias de la chica. Los animales eran un recurso maravilloso para las personas que necesitaban rehabilitación. Le alegraba saber que no se había equivocado al llevar a su mascota.

Por un rato, tuvieron a bien entretenerse con el animal. Anna le lanzaba una pelota e iba tras él moviéndose enérgicamente en su silla, como si fuera una niña que disfrutaba a lo grande.

—Anna, ¿te gustaría intentar algo nuevo esta vez? Ahora que puedes ponerte de pie, podríamos empezar a hacerte caminar de nuevo…

Los ojos verdosos de la pelirroja lo observaron con dubitación.

—No lo sé—contestó recelosa—, yo aún no creo estar lista.

—Estoy seguro de que lo estás. Tus piernas se han fortalecido lo suficiente. Serán tan solo un par de pasos, nada más. Y puedes volver a sentarte de inmediato.

—¿Y qué pasa si me caigo?—sus grandes ojos lo miraron con miedo.

—Eso no pasará. Yo estaré a tu lado para sostenerte—el blondo tomó una de sus finas manos entre las suyas y le dio un apretón—, no temas. Te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

La joven formó una línea tensa con sus labios, preocupada. Pero un segundo después, puso uno de sus pies en el suelo.

—Eso es, pequeña. Ahora el otro.

Con piernas temblorosas, Anna logró estar de pie y rápidamente, él le rodeó la estrecha cintura con uno de sus brazos para impedir que cayera mientras colocaba uno de los de ella alrededor de sus hombros. Sven los seguía muy de cerca.

—Ahora trata de dar un paso al frente.

—No… no puedo…

—Sí puedes. Vamos, Anna. Sé que puedes.

La mirada de Anna estaba brillante y ahora toda ella temblaba de pies a cabeza. Con esfuerzo, logró dar un paso hacia adelante y luego otro. Y luego otro más.

—No lo puedo creer… —musitó, casi sin aliento.

Sentía que la voz se le quebraba.

—¡Sigue! ¡Sigue haciéndolo!

—Kristoff…

La chica se derrumbó y él solo pudo atinar a sujetarla con fuerza para evitar que cayera al suelo. Inmediatamente sintió como sus delgados brazos se aferraban a su cuello, en busca de apoyo. El leve olor a flores de la cabellera de Anna llegó hasta sus fosas nasales cuando ella ocultó la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—Tranquila, te tengo. Todo está bien—le dijo, colocando una de sus gruesas manos en torno a su cabeza y acariciándola.

—Lo hice—de repente, las lágrimas cálidas de la pelirroja le mojaban la piel—, tenías razón. Sí podía hacerlo.

—Lo hiciste. De verdad que lo hiciste.

Anna dejó escapar una risa. Reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Y a él le pareció el sonido más celestial del mundo.

¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre ambos? Ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea, pero sí estaban seguros de una cosa. Después de todo, el tiempo sí curaba viejas heridas y ayudaba a superar las peores tormentas. Pero uno siempre tenía que dar el primer paso para lograrlo.

Se quedaron allí, abrazados en medio del jardín por un buen rato.

No iban a mencionarlo en voz alta, pero estaban conscientes de que aquello era el comienzo de algo muy especial.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Bueno, la verdad no sé de donde salió lo anterior; originalmente tenía una idea radicalmente distinta para este prompt pero luego las musas me hicieron cambiar de opinión y bueno... creo que me lo tomé demasiado literal. xD Sin embargo me encantó la idea de hacer a una Anna malcriada, creo que no se aleja demasiado de su personalidad original, por lo impulsiva que es. Y verla enamorarse del rubio siempre es genial.

Adoraría ver un long fic con una trama como esta, así que si alguien se anima, adelante *guiño de ojo* (¡pero no se olviden del Helsa! x3), que yo no puedo.

En fin, díganme que les pareció. :D Si no son fans del drama, les prometo que la siguiente historia de esta parejita será más divertida, jojojo.

 _Guest_ : Thanks for your comment, I'm glad you enjoy this fic. :)

 _NancyCatJazz_ : A donde vamos a paraaaar... con esta triste y absurda ambiciooooón... ok, no. xD La verdad es que la obsesión por el Helsa y derivados es demasiada; tanto que también he estado pensando en comprarme los Tsum Tsum de Hans y Elsa para que también estén juntos toda la vida. Lo sé, tengo problemas. D:Indomable Frozen Fan, wow, debería cambiarme el nombre en Fanfiction por ese. *o*

¡Nos leemos por aquí muy pronto! La próxima historia tendrá una trama paranormal e.e (creo).


End file.
